ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Dyna (character)
"I do not care for much else; all I wish is to protect you!" —Asuka (as Dyna) to Ryo, The Final Chapter:The Destruction of the Solar System is the protagonist of the TV Series Ultraman Dyna. Ultraman Dyna is a very skilled Ultra, as he is the successor of Ultraman Tiga, the ancient Warrior of Light, bearing abilities similar to him. His human host is Asuka Shin, a very funny, sporty, somewhat shy yet serious in proper situations guy. Asuka is a member of the Super GUTS squad, a group of heroes that defend Earth from invaders from space. In the finale of the series, Ultraman Dyna was believed to be dead, but he was without knowledge teleported by a worm hole to a gap between dimensions. Eventually finding himself in the M78 universe (original series continuity). Later on, at the request of the Pendragon Crew, he teleported to the Monster Graveyard, where he had a great encounter with the original Ultramen and helped along the Ultras defeat the evil Ultraman Belial's first plan to rule over the universe. In the movie Ultraman Saga it is revealed he returned to his home universe, and along Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero they defeat the evil Alien Bat and his puppet Hyper Zetton stopping them from taking over the world.' ' History Ultraman Dyna The Ultra was a giant of light who was found by the trainee at Training Squad ZERO, Shin Asuka. After Asuka was recruited into Super GUTS, the Mars Base of TPC was attacked by Sphires. The Ultra then introduced himself broadly to his later companions by destroying Spheres monster: Darambia, by just transforming. However, he would then show off his skills by defeating the newly created monster: Neo-Drambia. Some of the older members of the TPC contingent in the colony believe it is Ultraman Tiga, returned and renewed. The elder officers, however, realize that it isn't Tiga, but may be another guardian like him. Asuka as the Ultraman faces Darambia and finally defeats him. Soon, when Giralen, another monster created by the Sphere attacks the Super GUTS Base, Asuka transforms into the Ultra once again and finishes the monster with Revolium Ray. After witnessing the whole battle, Mai, the team's operator decides to name the Ultraman as Ultraman Dyna. Later, after his fight as Dyna with Grossyna, Asuka becomes albeit mature, realizing fully his responsibilities as a Super GUTS member, and as the human host of Ultraman Dyna and confronted many memorable monsters of this 51-episode series, including: Gransphere, Daigerun, Monsarger, Garaon, Sildron, Neosaurus, Deathfacer, Sadom, Gaigeried, Neo-Geomos, Neo-Gaigeried, and many more. Many of these monsters taught Asuka lessons and gave memories to the young-adult, who began his motto "Never give up!" On Sphire's last assault on the Mars Base, Dyna would be forced to fight the thing created from his power, Zeglanoid, created by the TPC. At the final battle, Dyna would defeat Gransphere, but also get himself sucked into a gap between dimensions, where Asuka would meet his father for one more time . Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warrior of The Star of Light While as Dyna, Asuka battles Geranda on the moon along with Super GUTS on their GUTS Eagle. Both monster and Ultra seemed evenly matched in strength and abilities, until Geranda was destroyed by a mysterious battleship. Upon returning to Earth, the Super GUTS team were called to a secret island base stationed on Coreomoes Island (first debuted in Ultraman Tiga). Here they discover that TPC is also responsible for building the space-battleship. The ship known as Prometheus, and its devastating main weapon is the Neo-Maxima Cannon which was once used in the original GUTS' Artdessei. The project leader, Dr. Kisaragi, explains that Super GUTS has been summoned so that their brainwaves can be used to give real-battle experiences to the battle computer of Prometheus, making it an even more effective weapon. Asuka doubts that Prometheus can ever be as effective as Dyna at defending the Earth. He accepts the challenge, and enters the capsule. Before entering, Dr Kisaragi also calls him "Dyna", provoking his awareness before his memories being uploaded into the battleship. There, Asuka also witness the ship's previous battle with Geranda and suprisingly, the ship also fires the Neo-Maxima Cannon at Dyna. Though the giant tries to repel it with his's Solgent Ray, it failed thus reducing him into dust. When Asuka regains consciousness, the base is attacked by an alien spaceship, with energy waves identical to that found from Geranda, and Asuka transforms into Ultraman Dyna to face the alien UFO. Prometheus is also launched, but to destroy Dyna, not assist him. Dr. Kisaragi announces that both she and Prometheus are under the control of the alien race known as the Monera. Prometheus, mollusionized into Deathfacer, is able to anticipate and counter all of Dyna's moves due its knowledge of the Ultra based on Asuka's brain scan result. The one-sided battle ends when the robot proceeds to fire his Neo-Maxima Cannon at Dyna, but the Ultra, having experienced the nightmare of him perished by the giant laser managed to evade, leaving a large crater on the island. Dyna disappears and is presumed dead. While Super GUTS regroups and finds out that they have all survived, including Asuka, however, Mai was wounded gravely for not being able to escape the base fast enough, with the battle caused Asuka to lose his confidence. After talking with the original GUTS leader, Captain Iruma, Asuka regains his confidence and transforms into Ultraman Dyna, and while doing that changes Dyna to Strong Type. This time, Dyna is ready for Deathfacer and finally defeats Deathfacer by driving his fist through Neo-Maxima Cannon when it does 'pre-shoot charging sequence'. Dyna then throws unstable Deathfacer into the air, before it explodes. However, the Monera fuses themselves with their spaceship to form the gigantic Queen Monera which captures Dyna and instantly devastates the city. Dyna tries to escape, and Super GUTS, as well as Captain Iruma, try to aid, but Dyna's energy is drained completely and his timer runs out, dying. However, the brief returning of Ultraman Tiga, revived Dyna and finally defeated the monster with attacks. Afterwards, Tiga salutes Dyna as they fades together and disappear. The entire Super GUTS reunite to celebrate their victory against the monster. Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro Ultraman Dyna reappeared in this movie again as a main protagonist, and fights now the invading forces of the Alien Dehadoh, involving Arwon, Wanzetto, and others. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, And Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyper Space Ultraman Dyna reappeared in this movie as a minor protagonist, involved in the final battle against King of Mons. Dyna fought Bajiris and eventually destroyed it using the Solgent Ray then when he landed on Earth he gave Gaia a nod and left. The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers An alternate version of Ultraman Dyna appeared in this movie as one of the three main heroes in the other dimension to save this world from Giga Chimera. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie After some time in the dimensional portal Dyna reappeared aboard the ZAP Spacy ship the Pendragon as it was being attacked by Alien Zetton and Narse. After defeating both of them with a little affort, he took the crew to the Monster Graveyard near Nebula M78, home of the Ultras who were like the guardians of light except for their origins being the result of evolution from their artificial sun known as the Plasma Spark. Upon arriving at the Monster Graveyard, Dyna fought Ultraman Belial and managed to hold his own until Ultraman Zero showed up to beat him mercilessly. Shortly after, Belial created the monster Beryudora, a creature composed of monsters from his own universe and several others, to fight off the heroes.Belial was on the top its head . However, the Ultras and ZAP Spacy still fought back and through their courage and sheer tenacity destroyed Beryudora. Once the Plasma Spark was restored to its temple, the people of Nebula M78 would continue on their mission to fight evil and defend the innocent throughout the universe with Shin Asuka and Dyna becoming allies of ZAP Spacy. Ultraman Saga Please read the Ultraman Saga article for more details. Ultraman Dyna reappeared in the movie Ultraman Saga. The events of the movie take p lace in Alternate Dimension. Dyna first appear in the city after Earthron had cause a massive havoc and defeat the Kaiju instantly with the Solgent Ray. later Dyna transformed back into Asuka and join forces with E.D.F., Team U and spent times with the Kids until he had to face the Gigant Zetton alone and unable to face it thus, he turned into stone but not before throwing the Reflasher away. He was revived and join forces with Cosmos and Zero to combat Gigant Zetton and managed to defeat it but, then it morphed into it's True form,Hyper Zetton. The 3 Ultras battle the Titan but with their strength they were still unable to defeat the Kaiju and revert back to their human forms. Refusing to give up, Asuka, Musashi and Taiga combine their power become the new giant of light, Ultraman Saga the hero continue his battle with Hyper Zetton and they eventually match but, with the help of Team U the mighty Ultra destroy the Alien Bat and his creation with the Maximum Saga. After the Battle Asuka goes back to his dimension for awhile and tell his comrade that Taiga had left to other dimension and he continued his Journey once again. Live Asuka. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman Dyna participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only himself but, with the other Ultras that came from other universe and his mentor alongside their allies against Evil side.While in their midst battle, Darker Gale the mastermind behind this war turn every Ultras alongside their allies, kaiju & seijin into Spark Dolls just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Gale but like others he also turned into Spark Dolls but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fall alongside other Spark Dolls it is unknown whether Dyna fall to the Earth or was kept by Darker Gale as his collection. Gallery NEOGDS-92264.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Spark Doll Profile, Forms and Techniques Profile *'Height': 55 meters *'Weight': 45,000 tons *'Home World': Unknown *'Time Limit': Three minutes Body Features *'Dyna's Eyes': Dyna can detect the presence of hidden enemies *'Dyna Crystal': The crystal on Dyna's forehead, it is like the Tiga Crystal in that it the major requirement for Dyna to type change. *'Dyna Tector': While in Flash-Type, the yellow band around his chest and upper back, it is a protector like Tiga's bands, the sturdiest part of his body and almost indestructible. *'Ultra Armor': When he Type changes into other forms, Dyna trades his Dyna Tector for a normal Ultra Armor which can withstand high heat and low temperatures, his Ultra Armor is resistant to flame and laser beams. *'Arms': Dyna is an Ultra that specializes in Ray attacks, for this his arms can channel several million Horsepower of energy. Forms is Ultraman Dyna's default form. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's but Tiga was a physical fighter that excelled at Energy manipulation, Dyna's abilities were more focused on beam attacks. His fighting style was similar to the Original Ultraman's, but with more focus on grappling. It was more agile and energetic compared to Tiga's since his show was created to be more lighthearted. *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 meters *'Grip Strength': 60,000 tons (human equivalent 60 Kg) Techniques Special Moves *'Solgent Ray': Ultraman Dyna’s primary signature attack. It is fired as an electric blue ray and usually used as a finisher. This attack has enough power to kill monsters of equal size in just a single shot. **'New Solgent Ray': In order to power up the Solgent Ray, where Ultraman Dyna charged it with his two arms in a diagonally opposite position and fired when he crosses his arms. Used in order to match Ultraman Tiga's Zepillion Ray for the movie: Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. It also use again in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace in order to battle Bajiris. It is twice as powerful as the normal Solgent Ray, but only used twice. ***'TD Bomber': Used when combined with Tiga's Zepellion Ray, used to destroy Queen Monera in Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. **'Dynamic Ray': Though used in the same way of Solgent Ray, but the attack emits a white ray similar to the the original Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Specium Ray': Like all Ultras, Ultraman Dyna can also perform the same classic finisher attack which mastered by all Ultras. Though, his version is similar to the Solgent Ray, only without the electric flowing on the beam. Physical Techniques *'Flash Punch': Dyna can perform an intense punch on his enemy’s weak points. *'Flash Chop': Dyna can perform a powerful chop. It’s strong enough to rip through Golza II’s skin. *'Flash Kick': Dyna Flash type can perform many types of kicks, such as straight or dive kick. *'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique that has the enemy raised over Dyna's shoulders. **'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using enemy’s leg. *'Ultra Drop Heel': Dyna can perform a heel kick on his enemy. *'Hurricane Swing': Dyna can grab the enemy’s head and throws the enemy into the air, in similar manner of Vulcan Swing. *'Flying Double Punch': With Tiga, both can perform a flying punch on the enemy. Other Techniques *'Flash Cycler': When needed, Ultraman Dyna can fire the Flash Cycler, a cutter beam, from his arms. *'Beam Slicer': Dyna can unleash a wave of shuriken-shaped light bullets from his right arm. *'Flash Buster': Dyna can unleash a blue beam from his right hand, similar to Tiga’s Hand Slash. Used on Neo Gaigareid. *'Flash Light Bullet': Dyna sticks out his hand in front of his chest and fires a rainbow colored light wave. Used on Cyclometra. *'Ultra Double Slicer': With Tiga, both Ultras fire Beam Slicer and Hand Slash, respectively on an enemy. *'Dyna Slash': Ultraman Dyna can form the same kind of Ultra Slash used by Ultras of the Showa era timeline. *'Ultra Fork': Ultraman Dyna can charge up an energy ball in his hands and then throw it. He can put a curve to this so that it acts like a curveball in baseball. It has the potential of killing opponents in a single shot. *'Solgent Energy Ball (Name Unknown)': Dyna can create a ball of energy from his hands and crush it into the enemy. Used on Zombayu. *'Dyna Barrier': When needed, Ultraman Dyna can put up a barrier shield that protects him from attacks. This barrier can also reflect energy-based projectiles. *'Dyna Balloon': Creates a red energy sphere that travels upward like a ballon to attract the monster Baon's attention, used in episode 8. *'Dyna Teleportation': Dyna can teleport short distances without the cost of energy. Used in episode 25. *'Ultra Water Stream': Used to put out strong fires. Used in episode 2. *'Revival Beam': Raising his right hand Dyna can fire a beam from his palm and targetting it a died Ultra's Color Timer to recharge another Ultra. Used to revive the exhausted Cosmos. *'Spiral Burst (Not Used)': Dyna can fire an energy bullet from his Dyna Tector chest. Ultraman Dyna solgent Ray.jpeg|Solgent Ray New Solgent Ray Complete.jpg|New Solgent Ray TD Bomber.jpg|TD Bomber Screenshot_2013-04-09-18-20-53.png|Dynamic Ray Specium_Ray_Jubilee.jpg|Specium Ray Ultraman Dyna Dyna Screwball.jpeg|Dyna Screwball Ultra Fork.jpg|Ultra Fork Ultraman Dyna Ultra Barrier (Flash).jpg|Dyna Barrier flash_cycler.jpg|Flash Cycler Dyna Ballon.jpg|Dyna Balloon Dyna Revival Beam.jpg|Revival Beam Dyanajsjjs.jpg|Dyna Slash Flash Buster.jpg|Flash Buster Ultra Dounle Slicer.jpg|Ultra Double Slicer - Miracle= Miracle-Type is Ultraman Dyna's secondary form and is the one he prefers over Strong-Type. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Sky Type, but where Sky type was for speed at close quarters fighting, Miracle type was for speed and mental abilities for long range combat. *'Flight Speed': Average: Mach 10 **'Special': Mach 88, Light speed is possible. *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1,500 meters *'Grip Strength': 40,000 tons (human equivalent to 40 Kg) Techniques Special Moves *'Revolium Wave Attack Type': Ultraman Dyna’s primary attack in Miracle type. Used to knock beings into other dimensions. Though, some monsters can denied the effects. First used in episode 13. *'Revolium Wave Reverse Type': The Revolium Wave can absorb attacks in a shield and then fire it back. When needed, Ultraman Dyna can choose to only use the shield, protecting him from attacks. First used in episode 2. Physical Techniques *'Miracle Kick': Dyna can jump high into the sky and perform a kick powerful enough to create sparks. Used on Zombayu. *'Miracle Punch': Dyna can deliver a fast-paced punch to his enemys. Used on Garaon. *'Miracle Chop': Dyna can perform a quick vertical chop. However, it’s barely effective. *'Miracle Elbow': Dyna can deliver a powerful elbow attack from his gathered energy. *'Continuous Turning Kick': Dyna spins himself while performing a pour kick. Used on Zombayu. *'Miracle Rocket Attack': Dyna can engulf his body in energy and turn into an energy orb. He then flys straight through his opponents, destroying them instantly. **'Drill Spin Tactis': Dyna can integrated himself with GUTS Eagle, so when the Tornado Thunder is shot, Dyna flys straight to the target. Used on Bazob. *'Miracle Rolling': Dyna can perform high speed rolling when he rolls him self up. **'Dyna Rolling Attack': Dyna attacks an enemy while performing Miracle Rolling. Good for other attack follow ups. *'Increases Speed and Defense': In Miracle Mode, his speed and defense are more stronger than before. In other words his move is more faster. Other Techniques *'Shining Judge': Dyna collects the sun’s rays to create an orange light lens and fires an orange beam. It’s has a different version on the movie. *'Energy Beam': When needed, Dyna, in Miracle type, can fire a beam of blue energy from his arm. This beam can cripple most monsters in a single shot. *'Copies': Ultraman Dyna, when in Miracle type, can create three copies of himself. Its unknown if these copies are able to use Dyna’s other attacks. This ability is rarely used and the copies will vanish at Dyna’s will. *'Nature Control': Miracle type can control natural elements like lightning and fire. *'Vision': Miracle type can see into enemy bodies to see their weakness. *'Teleportation': Miracle type can teleport long distances at will without draining energy. *'Advanced Water Stream': Miracle type can create more powerful water streams from his hands to put out volcanic fires. First used in episode 2. *'Telekinesis': Ultraman Dyna can grasp enemies using telekinesis and throw them. *'Energy Conversion': Ultraman Dyna can convert Plasma Energy into his own Light Energy. *'Magic Ultra': Used once against Garaon, Dyna, in Miracle-Type, can split himself into three and attack. *'Ultra Psychic': Used against Giralen, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle-Type, can generate a large amount of will power that can suspend and lift foes without flinching. Ultraman Dyna Revolume Ray.jpeg|Revolium Wave Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type KICK!.jpg|Miracle Kick Ultraman Dyna Shining Judge.jpg|Shining Judge Ultra_Psychic.jpg|Ultra Psychic revolium_wave_reverse_ver.jpg|Revolium Wave Reverse Type Magic Ultra.jpg|Magic Ultra imagehshwjwj.jpg|Shining Judge (Alternate Version) - Strong= Strong-Type is Ultraman Dyna's third type and is not as preferred by Dyna as his Flash or Miracle Types. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Power Type. However Power Type had several beam techniques and finishers but in Strong Type Dyna has no other energy abilities/ranged attacks besides his barrier and the Garnet Bomber, it is focused almost entirely on martial arts and strength. *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 800 meters *'Grip strength': 90,000 tons (human equivalent to 90 Kg) Techniques Special Moves *'Garnate Bomber': Ultraman Dyna, in Strong type, can unleash a large burst of energy from his arm. This attack will rip straight through an opponent’s body, often leaving perfect holes through whatever part is hit. Physical Techniques *'Vulcan Swing': Ultraman Dyna can swing monsters/enemies in the air. This technique also seen as finisher for Ultraman Dyna strong type in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. *'Slow Dynamite': Throws even the heaviest of enemies high into the air. *'Strong Punch': When in Strong Type, Ultraman Dyna can coat his fist with energy and smash it into an opponent. They will then fly back and explode if weakened enough from previous attacks. *'Strong Kick': Dyna can deliver a very strong kick. *'Ultra Drop Heel': A powerful a heel kick. Used on Daigerun. *'Kick Back Turn': Dyna performs an over-head kick to the enemy. Used on Fake Ultraman Dyna. *'Strong Bomb': Dyna can perform a powerful diving kick to the enemy. Used on Monsarger. *'Bounce Shooter': Dyna bends his enemy’s head and bend it backward. Used on Jagira. *'Ultra Whipper': Dyna can lift an enemy and throws it, even with one hand. *'Strong Crusher': Dyna lifts an enemy to the air and throws it down. *'Dyna Tornado Attack': Dyna spins himself and drill himself to enemy. *'Strong Scissors': Dyna jumps into the air and lands on his enemy’s back. Used on Mogedon. *'Cat Trick': Dyna performs a loud surprise clap to enemy. Used on Mogedon. *'Die Knuckle': Dyna can perform a powerful punch while shouting. Used to destroy Deathfacer's Neo Maxima Cannon. *'Slow Dynamics': If allowed, Ultraman Dyna can pick up huge boulders and throw them with incredible accuracy at enemies. *'Cross Counter Punch': Used only once against Imitation Ultraman Dyna. Strong-Type can generate large amounts of energy in his right fist and hurl it, causing great amounts of damage. Ultraman Dyna Garnate Bomber.jpg|Garnate Bomber Ultraman Dyna Strong Punch.jpg|Strong Punch Ultraman Dyna Vulcan Swing.jpg|Vulcan Swing image.Dyna Cross Counter Punch.jpg|Cross Counter Punch }} Other Forms Glitter-Type Ultraman Dyna was seen as in video games and in "Superior 8 Ultra Brothers" movie. However, very little is known of this type. Glitter Version's Techniques *'Glitter Solgent Ray': Ultraman Dyna Glitter Version can fire a glittery version of the Solgent Ray. It is said to be 10X more powerful than the original. *'Superior Myth Blaster': A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers signature beams. Imageshshs.jpg|Superior Myth Blaster Glitter Dyna Solgnet Ray.jpg|Glitter Solgent Ray Transformation Reflasher: Asuka thrusts the Reflasher into the air, it then unfolds and then transforms him into Dyna. Ultrmn_Dn_Shn_Ask.jpg|Asuka using the Reflasher Ultrmn_Dn_rise.jpg|Ultraman Dyna's first/CGI rise Dyna's_Rise.jpg|Dyna's original rise Dn rise tt.png|Ultraman Dyna's transformation sequence in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Gallery DNA_Flash!.png|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Retsuden Box DNA_Strong!.png|Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type Retsuden Box DNA_Miracle!.png|Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type Retsuden Box Swutch.png|Ultraman Dyna on Mars Ultraman Dyna Flash.jpg|Ultraman Dyna on Mars 3d27d071-sDyna.jpg Ultraman Dyna Flash Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Dynablu.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type's first appearance Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type Monsarger battles Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna vs. Monsarger Bazob vs Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna vs. Bazob Demagorg vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna vs. Demagorg Geranda vs. Ultraman Dyna2.jpg Dyna Neosaurus.png|Dyna vs. Neosaurus in a promotional picture Imitation Ultraman Dyna Promo.jpg|Dyna vs. Imitation Dyna Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna2.jpeg|Dyna vs. Imitation Dyna Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna1.jpeg|Dyna vs. Imitation Dyna Zombayu vs. Ultraman Dyna3.jpg|Dyna vs. Zombayu Flight Dyna.jpg UltramanDyna-FlashMode.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type as seen in the Tiga and Dyna movie Ultraman Dyna Miracle.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type as seen in the Tiga and Dyna movie Ultraman Dyna Strong.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type as seen in the Tiga and Dyna movie Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Ultraman Dyna in Ultra Galaxy Legends THE MOVIE Ultraman Dyna and Zap SPacy.png|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type with the Pendragon Ultraman dyna miracle type thumbs up.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type at a stage show Dyna1.jpg|Dyna bound by Queen Monera Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type Ultraman Dyna Strong Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type Neo Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna vs. Neo Geomos Neo Geomos in promo.jpg|Dyna vs. Neo Geomos in a promotional poster Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna5.jpeg|Dyna vs Geomos Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna.jpeg|Dyna vs Geomos Geomos Lightning effect.jpeg|Dyna struck Tumb up.png|Ultraman Dyna as he appeared in Ultraman Hit Song History: New Hero Hen Blarghhhh.jpg|Dyna with Cosmos & Zero Dyna saga wow.jpg|Dyna in Ultraman Saga ultraman dyna miracle type moves.jpg|Miracle Type's powers Ultrman Dyn.jpg|Dyna's artwork for Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers glitter ultras.jpg|Glitter Ultras Dyna mars.png Dyna mars I.png Dyna earth.png kohh.jpeg jou.jpeg|Ultraman Dyna , Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Cosmos UA-Dyna-Flash-09.png|Ultra Act Action! 3929190219_97f0de2e62.jpg photo_01.jpg download (10).jpg BAN_UltraAct_UltramanDyna_01.jpg|Ultra Act : Ultraman Dyna Flash Type BAN_UltraAct_UltramanDyna_08.jpg hqdefault (6).jpg Trivia *Ultraman Dyna is considered a newer version of Ultraman Tiga, as all three of Dyna's forms are similar in abilities to their Tiga counterparts. *Ultraman Dyna is the first Heisei Ultra to finish his first battle without his color timer blinking. *Unlike Tiga, Ultraman Dyna can only transform twice per battle. *It is believed by many fans that Tiga is Dyna's mentor, and even that Tiga is stronger than Dyna. As is shown by Tiga only defeated once in his series, while Dyna lost twice in his series. *Ultraman Dyna's transformation scene was originally a CGI clip of him transforming but later they switch to a regular one most Ultra's have. Toy Release Information Ultraman Dyna was released as a vinyl figure by Bandai many times and has just recently (2/18/12) been thumb|350px|right|The Ultra-Act Dyna overview video by Toku53919 (not a member of the wiki)released as an Ultra-Act. The original release of the Ultraman Dyna vinyl figures (three types) was in 1997 in conjunction to the air date of the first episode of his series. Ultraman Dyna was featured again later in the 2000 Ultra Hero Series. However, only the Flash and Miracle Type figures received a resculpt, and the Strong Type figure was reissued in a glossy vinyl. Later, a gold Dyna figure was created in conjunction with the Superior 8 Ultra Brothers to produce the scene of the eight brothers in gold color when using the superior myth buster. Later on, the 2000 Dyna mold was used again for the SP Ultraman Dyna figure to celebrate his appearance in the film: The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers. Finally, all three Ultraman Dyna figures was resculpted and released in the 2009 Ultra Hero Series. Most recently, Dyna's Flash Type made an appearance as an Ultra-Act, the details of the figure and it's interchanging and interaction with other figures will be shown in a video to your right. See Also *Ultraman Dyna's Official Website (Japanese) *Ultraman Dyna (series): Dyna's star series *Shin Asuka: Dyna's human host *Ultraman Dyna (Superior 8): His counterpart in an alternate universe. Category:Protagonist Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Movie Heroes